


From the Other Side

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism, pynch - Freeform, rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never heard Ronan's voice like that before, and Adam shivered, pressing his good ear tighter to the front door of their apartment, his school bag long forgotten at his side. He'd wondered all through the day where Ronan had slipped off, but this... </p><p>He hadn't expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Other Side

" _K_..."

 

He'd never heard Ronan's voice like that before, and Adam shivered, pressing his good ear tighter to Ronan's bedroom door, his school bag long forgotten at his side. He'd wondered all through the day where Ronan had slipped off, but _this_... He hadn't expected this.

 

"K, _come on_!" It was nearly a scream, and Adam shivered.

 

"If you want it that bad," Kavinsky said, his voice a low, sultry purr, " _beg me for it_."

 

A long pause came then, and Adam licked his lips, waiting, willing his hands to stillness against the door. No way in Hell was he going to get off to this. _No way_.

 

Then, at long last, Ronan breathed, "Please," and Adam's will shattered, his hips rocking against the door. As loud as they were being, they'd never hear the drag of his zipper against the wood, or the soft gasps of his breath.

 

" _Can't hear you_."

 

 _Lying bastard_. Adam could hear the little plea loud and clear, even through the door.

 

A wet, wanting gasp, and Ronan _was_ begging: " _Please_!"

 

Kavinsky was teasing him, Adam thought. He'd always imagined Kavinsky as a tease. He'd always imagined Ronan as the sort to enjoy it. Biting his lip, Adam undid the button and fly of his jeans, palming at himself through the fabric of his boxers.

 

There was an obscene _squelch_ , and then, " _Good boy_."

 

Whatever Ronan's reply might have been, it dissolved away into a breathy gasp, and Adam mirrored the sound to himself, pushing his hips desperately into his own hand, pride be damned.

 

All that mattered was the soft whimpers Ronan was making from the other side of the door.

 

It wasn't Ronan, though, but a deep, feral growl from Kavinsky that had Adam cumming hard in his jeans, biting his lip bloody in an attempt to keep quiet, though it was hardly necessary, given the near-scream ripping itself from Ronan's throat.

 

Spent, still shuddering when he heard Kavinsky give a low chuckle, Adam rested his forehead against the cool wood of the door, the yellowed varnish fogging at the heat of him. The afterglow faded far too quickly, vanishing in time with Kavinsky's voice, murmuring low and hot, "You're such a _slut_."

 

It sounded too much like a term of endearment, and without even doing his jeans up, Adam pushed the door open, announcing quite evenly, "Gansey's gonna be here any minute."

 

"Adam..."

 

Hearing his name in Ronan's gravel-roll voice, in that fucked-out tone, was going to haunt him for a long, long time, Adam was sure of it. The sight of Ronan sprawled naked on his bed, though, his own cum slicking up his chest, a smirking, wild-eyed Kavinsky kneeling between his spread thighs, was far more potent.

 

Still buried to the hilt, eyes blown black, Kavinsky purred, "You're late."

 

Ronan's eyes were fixed on Adam, too, the deep blue of a summer sky before the sort of storm that could rip the world apart.

 

"He's been waiting for you, man."

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr gave me a really filthy prompt, and I totally just ran with it :)
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by pr0ko on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
